The Truth is I love you Amu - Chan
by TadaselovesAmu
Summary: Tadase went to Amu's house to tell her what his true feelings for her and there's more, so I encourage you to read this story of mine !, Please Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1 : The Truth

Chapter 1 :The Truth

In Amu's house

Amu invited Tadase over to her house to talk to each other.

So Tadase wanted to apologize to her because of what happened in the past that he liked Amulet heart and also rejected her in front of the school .

So Tadase apologize to Amu then Amu asked "What are you apologizing for Tadase?"

Tadase replied "Do you remember when we are visiting Kukai's grandfather and we walked together ?"

So Amu remembered that time that Tadase said that he liked Amulet heart .

Tadase continued " In truth I …I don't like Amulet heart"

Amu blushed after hearing this .

Tadase apologize some more "Amu I'm sorry that I rejected you in front of the school , I'm just surprised on what you said that you like me , I can't bring myself to the words you said , the truth is I really like you too, but I'm just referring to my dead dog Betty, because I'm the type of person that doesn't accept confessions from other people that they like me.

So when you confess in front of everyone in school that you like me , I just can't stop hiding my true feelings for you, and I hurt you twice, So I'm sorry Amu, I'm really sorry that I can't bring myself to tell you how I feel about you, that I really like you Amu.

I'm sorry Amu please forgive me"

So Amu cried at the same time she blushed and embraced Tadase .

Then she said "I forgave you Tadase"

Then Tadase kissed Amu on the lips .

So Amu copied his actions , she kissed him back that shows she forgave him .

And said " Really Tadase you like me too ?"

Tadase replied " Yes Amu I like you Amu , I love you Amu"

Amu is happy to hear this statement from him .

So she embraced and kiss him on the cheek.

Then Tadase patted her head and Amu cried on his chest , and he embraced her in return .

And said "I'm sorry Amu about everything in the past", then a tear in Amu's eyes flow in response to his apology.

Then Amu's mom came in and said "Amu-Chan, Tadase-Kun your tea is here" then she placed them on the table near Amu's bed and she left.

So Tadase said "I love you Amu" , Amu replied "I love you too Tadase" then Tadase held Amu's hand and kissed it.

So in school

Amu and Tadase are in the their class studying then its recess time , Rima and Yaya couldn't resist just to watch the two , and Yaya said "We're in lovey dovey mode again are we?"

So Amu and Tadase's face went down with embarrassed looks on their faces and slightly look at each other , and smiled at each other , and Rima agreed "You're right Yaya"

Then Nagihiko came and said "good afternoon everyone" and noticed Amu and Tadase blushing , and just smiled at them .

And Amu, Tadase ,Rima , and Yaya said "Hey Nagi"

So Nagi told them about the upcoming projects for valentine's day.

After Class

They went to the royal garden to discuss it one by one .

So Nagi goes first "How about the best love poem ?"

Then Tadase replied " Good suggestion Nagi"

Amu , Rima , and Yaya agreed.

Yaya goes next " How about the shout out your love contest?"

They all agreed.

So Amu comes next " How about make your own sweets contest?"

The others agreed.

Rima suggests that "How about a little comedy show?"

Tadase and the others said" Good idea Rima"

So Tadase suggests last " How about a confession booth?"

The others agreed and nodded to do tomorrow first thing in the morning .

So everything was planned, They have the shout out your love contest first .

So Yaya picked Tadase and Amu to join in the contest then they agreed.

Tadase goes first "Amu I …I love you"

Amu blushed and answered " I love you too Tadase"

So everyone clapped and everyone joined other contests like make your own sweets contest , best love poem and a comedy show .

So everybody laughed and everybody confess their love .

After that Amu gave Tadase chocolates and then he accepted it and gave her a hug and kiss her on the lips , and said "Thank you Amu"

Then Tadase ate the chocolates and said "Wow this is delicious Amu!"

Amu replied "You're welcome Tadase , really it's delicious ?'

He replied "Yes Amu it's delicious , it's melting my heart to love you more"

Yaya and Rima saw them and with Nagi they all smiled .

Then Tadase asked "Amu do you want me to take you home?"

Amu said " Sure Tadase , thank you "

Tadase replied "No problem Amu anytime "

When they reached Amu's house walking while holding each other's hand and when they reached the front door .

Amu's mom went "Oh Amu- Chan welcome home , thank you Tadase -Kun"

"You're welcome Mrs. Hinamori" Tadase replied and Ami also said " Hi big sister and big brother welcome home"

Then Amu's dad screamed "What Amu- Chan brought her boyfriend home?"

Mrs. Hinamori , Amu and Tadase laughed .

So before Tadase goes home he gave Amu a bouquet of roses and her favorite chocolates , and gave her a quick peck on the lips and say their goodbyes .

The End

Thank you for reading everyone

 **Please Read and Review !**


	2. Chapter 2:Amu's Birthday

Chapter 2 : Amu's Birthday

One September morning , Amu's mom was so busy as a bee .

She baked a cake while Amu's dad and Ami are decorating the house with streamers and the table in the dining room is decorated with aq table cloth and there's food and Amu's picture on it and on the banner it says "Happy Birthday Amu , WE Love You!"

And then Yaya knocked the door and open it , and called everyone to meet in Amu's house , "Hey guys meet me in Amu Chi"s house"

Everyone was there in no time , Tadase , Rima , Nagihiko , Kukai ,Utau , Kairi and Ikuto , and then Amu went down with her beautiful birthday gown and once she was down her dad just take a picture of her .

Then she said "Dad , stop!", Tadase said in amazement "Wow Amu you're so beautiful , It makes my heart beat so fast"

Amu smiled at him and blushed , and said "Thank you Tadase , you are so handsome too", "Thank you and you're welcome Amu" Tadase replied

So they sing *Happy Birthday* to Amu and then wish on her mind and blow the candles on her cake .

Her wish is to be with her family , her friends and most especially her dream prince Tadase , and after she blew the candles , everyone clapped and all said "Happy Birthday Amu!" she said "Thank you everyone"

So It's presents time , Yaya goes first she gave Amu a big box and then Amu opens it , she saw a beautiful pink , blue ,yellow and green gowns then she said "Thanks Yaya"

Nagi comes next he gave Amu a medium sized box and she opens it , Amu saw a diary of her own she said "Wow!, thanks Nagi"

Rima gave Amu new sets of X clips "Thank you Rima" Amu stated

Kukai gave Amu sets of books , she said "Thanks Kukai"

Utau gave Amu her album "Cool , thanks Utau"

Kairi gave Amu the collage of pictures of the guardians , she said "Thanks Kairi"

So Tadase and Ikuto are ones are left to give Amu a present , so Ikuto went first he gave Amu a set of mangas "Awesome mangas, thanks Ikuto" Amu said

So Tadase gave Amu a black barrette with heart , spade , clover and diamond on it , and a ring its not an ordinary ring, its an engagement ring .

He said "Amu , will you marry me after college?" amu replied "Yes , I will Tadase and thank you for this and the barrette"

Then she and Tadase kissed each other on the lips and as they break the kiss , Amu's parents turn to give her a present .

Amu's mom gave her a necklace she said "Thanks mom"

Her dad gave her a collage of all her pictures she said "Thanks Dad" finally Ami gave her big sis her drawings of everyone and with her the other one is her and Tadase holding hands together and said "Thanks Ami and thanks everyone , Tadase"

"You're welcome" everyone stated and clapped , and said "Congratulations Tadase , Amu!"

Amu said goodbye to everyone and smiled the biggest smile ever amd remembered that Tadase gave her an engagement ring .

So she looked on her finger 'The engagement ring that Tadase gave me" she said "Best Day Ever!" she stated and she eat lunch with her family .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone!

Hope you like it guys!

 **Please Read and Review !**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Chapter 3 :The Date

Tadase invited Amu on a date , so Amu decided on what to wear until she found a perfect outfit then she waited at the park the meeting place , then Tadase came and saw Amu waiting for him and he stated "Wow! , you're so beautiful Amu" , Amu said "Tadase thank you", "Here roses for you Amu" Tadase said

Amu replied "Wow! , thanks Tadase , you're so sweet and romantic" as Amu received the bouquet of roses from Tadase .

She smelled the roses and it smells so good , and said "Thanks Tadase I love it" and she kiss him on the lips so Tadase kissed her back snd they closed their eyes .

_ And after the kiss _  
They went to the aquarium and they see all the aquatic animals until Tadase said "Amu I like you and I love you so much"

So Amu was speechless she jumped and hugged him , he hugged her in return and they eat dinner at the restaurant as the waitress took their orders and they talk some more .

Tadase went on stage to sing a song for Amu

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah

Everybody screamed "Ahhh , Wow! That girl is so lucky to have a guy like him , singing on stage just for her" "Yeah!"

Amu blushed at the same time she cheered him , and listen to Tadase's beautiful voice .

_ After the date _

Tadase took her home , she said Thank you Tadase , I love you so much"

She embraced and kiss him on the lips and said "Oh Tadase you're so sweet , see you tomorrow , It's our prom" and she went to her room .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !

Hope you like it guys !

 **Please Read and Review !**


	4. Chapter 4 The Prom Night

Chapter 4 : Prom Night

One Saturday afternoon the teacher blindfolded all the boys and girls so they will find their partner at the prom tonight .

They will know their partner is going to be by touching , until the boys and girls removed their blindfold he or she will see their partner is .

So Amu is blindfolded so she walked trying to use her senses until she touched someone and that someone was Tadase as he and Amu removed their blindfold and there they were surprised to each other that they are partners at the prom tonight .

And they blushed and back in lovey dovey mode their own little world .

While Yaya her partner is Kairi , Rima's partner is Nagihiko and Saaya is with some other boy besides Tadase .

And when she knew Amu's partner is Tadase so Saaya is so jealous but she can't do anything about it , she said "I hate my partner , I want Tadase sama , Hinamori Amu!"

But the teacher interrupted her thoughts and said "I'm sorry Ms. Yamabuki but Mr. Hotori is taken already , why don't you like your partner you touched he's handsome too"

Saaya said "No Ma'am he's not as handsome as Tadase sama" "Sorry Ms. Yamabuki" the teacher replied , so they practice the cotillion .

Tonight is the night of the prom so everyone is so excited then they start the announcement of partners so everyone bowed at the end of the line then everyone started to dance .

So Saaya can't stop looking at Amu and Tadase instead of looking at her own partner .

Then they eat dinner everyone with their partners so does Amu and Tadase sat together in one table to eat together .

_ After Dinner _

They started to announce the prom king and queen because Yaya and Kairi are the last year's prom king and queen . "So the new prom king and queen" the announcer said "The new prom king is … *drum rolls* .. Tadase Hotori" so every girl screamed because they all wanted the prom queen title .

"The new prom queen is … *drum rolls* .. Amu Hinamori" the announcer keep on saying , Amu couldn't believe that she's the new prom queen , her eyes grew wider and blushed while Yaya gave her crown to Amu so goes Kairi as ge gave his crown to Tadase and sash , and capes .

So everyone clapped for the new prom king and queen except for Saaya .

So Tadase and Amu started the dance , Amu and Tadase are so happy dancing together and said "I love you" , and kiss on the lips and evwryone clapped and cheered so they danced again and again .

Everyone enjoyed the night of the prom

_ After Dancing _

Tadase take Amu home and her parents thanked him that Amu was home safe and sound , and Amu said "Thank you Tadase"

Tadase replied " You're welcome Amu" while he kiss her hand and said "I hope you enjoyed a lot tonight Amu"

Amu replied " Yes I enjoyed a lot Tadase , thanks to you cause you made my day and congratulations to the both of us , good night my king" and blushed , Tadase replied "Good night my queen" while he kiss her cheek and left .

So her parents congratulated Amu because she is the prom queen and her mom stated "And the prom king is Tadase Kun ?"

"Yes mom he is" and went to her room to take a bath , change into pajamas and sleep on her bed while dreaming of her and Tadase dancing together , just the two of them .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !

Hope you like it guys !


	5. Chapter 5 White Day

Chapter 5 : White Day

Note :White Day is March 14 , when boys give girls chocolates :

Amu woke up early because its white day and Tadase is coming .

So she prepared for the day , she take a shower and wear her best outfit to impress Tadase as she finish preparing .

Her mother just called her "Amu – Chan , Tadase – Kun is here" Ami went to her sis' Amu's bedroom saying "Oneechan , Oniichan is here" Amu said "Ok , I'll be there in no time Mom , Ami"

Then Amu went down to see her prince at the same time her king Tadase , she said "Hi Tadase- Kun" Tadase replied "Hey Amu – Chan" so they went to her room and Tadase gave her roses and chocolates returning the favor and said "Happy White Day Amu – Chan" Amu said " Same to you Tadase- Kun"

She accepted the roses and chocolates from him .

I love you , Tadase – Kun" Amu said , Tadase replied " I love you so much , Amu _ Chan" and he kiss her on the lips and embraced her , and talked some more then before Amu let Tadase go , she kiss him on the cheek and ate the chocolates he gave her so smiled and she went down to eat breakfast .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !

Hope you like it !


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween Party Night

Chapter 6 :Halloween Party Night

One October night everybody started the Halloween costume party night , everyone dress up on different costumes .

Yaya is wearing her bunny outfit , Rima wore her clown outfit , Nagihiko wore a werewolf outfit , Kukai is wearing his superhero outfit , Kairi wore his summarai outfit .

While Tadase wore his prince outfit and Amu wore like a princess with a tiara on her head , so they enjoyed the party .

They eat the food on the table and suddenly Yaya put the boom box on , and played different kinds of music in it , so everybody danced on their own way .

Until Utau showed up with her angel outfit and joined them , its like a Halloween ball , Utau danced with Kukai , Rima with Nagihiko , Kairi with Yaya and Tadase danced with Amu .

And they trick or treat even they are teenagers now .

_ And trick or treating around town even to their houses _

Then they went back to the Royal garden their favorite hangout place to talk on many things like the relationship they shared with each other , so Yaya started first "Hey how about Ami – Chi and Tadase" she giggled then Tadase and Amu started to blush and looked at each other and tried to hide their embarrassment on their faces to and from everyone and everyone laughed and cheered them then they each have candies and chocolates in their trick or treating bags and waved goodbye .

Then they went on their separate ways , so Tadase asked " So Amu did you have fun tonight?" and he winked at her , Amu nodded and said " Yes I did Tadase , I enjoyed a lot , my favorite part is we trick or treat even we are teenagers and we danced together" , "Well me too , Amu" as he leaned to kiss Amu on her hand and said " Goodnight , my princess" when they neared to Amu's house and she replied " Well , goodnight my prince" then accidently covered her mouth and gasped then she looked at Tadase but he said " It's okay Amu , it doesn't matter to me anymore , anyways thanks Amu and I'll always be your prince and also your king forever , I love you Amu forever and always"

Amu blushed and said " I love you so much Tadase" hey kiss on each other's lips while hugging , they parted away breaking the kiss and Tadase and Amu went inside to her house .

And her mother greeted them "Hello Amu and Tadase – Kun , good evening, so did you two have fun?" both of them replied "Yes we have fun" and they smiled and her mom said while turning to Tadase "Oh , thank you Tadase – Kun for taking her home safe and sound" Tadase replied " Its my pleasure , Mrs. Hinamori" and he smirked then Ami said "Hi sis and big brother!"

Tadase replied "Hey Ami" , Ami then questioned him "Hey big brother (Onii _ Chan) , are you sis' boyfriend?" .

Tadase answered her honestly "Yes I am" and he grinned at her , Amu blushed and said "Ami!" so Tadase , her mom and her charas all laughed and Amu joined in laughing as well .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !

Hope you like it guys !


	7. Chapter 7:Christmas Party

Chapter 7 : Christmas Party

One cold night everyone was there they played some games , eat dinner , Amu singing as Amulet heart then play music with Amulet spade and eat some more with Amulet clover and finally with Amulet Diamond making fireworks as well .

So they tried to open their gifts , first were Kukai and Utau .

Utau went first she gave Kukai a soccer and basketball video game , Rima gave Nagihiko a big box of his favorite sports balls and jerseys , while Amu gave Tadase a big scrapbook full of their special moments together then the boys' turn , Kukai gave Utau a necklace with a mic and the word pop star on it , Nagi gave Rima full set of her favorite bomics , Yaya gave Kairi new sets of glasses and Kairi gave Yaya sweets and a stuff toy bear .

While Tadase gave Amu a heart locket with their pictures on it and new sets of clothes , they all said to each other " thank you and love you" and they all kiss on each other's lips .

And they wished on a shooting star and then Tadase sdaw Amu shivering he then removed his coat off and placed onto Amu's shoulders , Amu blushed and gasped she said "Oh , thank you Tadase and I love you so much" so Tadase replied "As I love you my princess" and smirked then he kiss Amu on her lips once more .

He then take Amu home but Amu wanted him to stay with her so Tadase called home and after an hour he then agreed to stay with her , the two of them on her bed , Amu then went downstairs to ask permission from her mom and asked "Mom can I let Tadase stay with me please?" Amu's mom agreed "Sure Amu"

"Thanks mom" then she went back to Tadase upstairs as she went inside she saw her handsome prince sleeping on her bed .

She tried to wake him up until her mom called them for dinner "Amu _ Chan , Tadase – Kun dinner" so Amu woke Tadase up and as he got up from Amu's bed Amu said "Come on Tadase let's eat dinner" Tadase grinned at her and said " Sure my princess Amu" and went downstairs to eat dinner , Amu's mom made one of Amu's favorite meal , and started to eat .

Tadase exclaimed "Wow! , this is so delicious Mrs. Hinamori" she said "Why thank you Tadase – Kun , I hoped you like it" .

Tadase replied "No problem Mrs. Hinamori" and he winked "I love it , Mrs. Hinamori" so Amu invited Tadase up to her room again and talk a lot of things waiting for the food to go down then after two minutes they lay down on Amu's bed and Amu said "I love you , Tadase" so Tadase replied "I love you too my dear princess Amu" , and said their goodnight and embraced ,and kiss on the lips then after that they both yawned while looking each other's faces , closed their eyes and began to sleep ,

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !

Hope you like it guys !


	8. Chapter 8:Last Day Of Senior High

Chapter 8 :Last day Of Senior High

One morning Amu 's chara Ran said "Amu – Chan , let's go or

else you're late" , Miki , Su agreed , Dia smiled in agreement .

So Amu went to school on time as she was there , Tadase called her "Hey Amu come on our graduation practice is starting"

Amu replied Oh Tadase , ok" then the graduation practice starts and then after days of practice .

On the day of the graduation so the teacher announced the top 5 outstanding students from two sections , top 5 is Mimiko Naimia , top 4 Rima Mashiro , top 3 Amu Hinamori , top 2 Nagihiko Fujisaki , top 1 Tadase Hotori .

On the next section after announcing the top 5 , 4, and 3 , top 2 Yuiki Yaya , top 1 Kairi Sanjo and everyone clapped so after the graduation ceremony , Yaya kiss Kairi Rima kiss Nagihiko and especially Amu kiss Tadase their long lasting moment is so sweet their moment kissing each other on the lips then they all got up again to receive their diplomas and bowed , everyone clapped .

As Tadase take his angel Amu home and when they reached her house they shared a kiss again after parting , Tadase kiss Amu on the cheek and said "Goodnight and I love you my princess"

Amu replied while blushing "Same to you Tadase , I love you too"

And she and Tadase waved at each other and she went to her room smiling .

_ The End _

Thank You for reading everyone !


	9. Chapter 9:New Day,New Life

Chapter 9 : New Day, New Life

One day a new beginning is starting Amu woke up then she looked at the window , Tadase is there waiting for her because he is going to pick her up walking to school .

So Amu went down the stairs and opened the door for him and as she looked down on Tadase's hands , she saw that Tadase is holding a bouquet of roses just for her and said "For you Amu – Koi, my princess" then Amu blushed and took the bouquet of roses and said "Thank you Tadase _ Koi"

She kiss his cheek and embraced him then Tadase said "Let's go Amu _ Koi or else wer'e going to be late"and she replied "Let's go Tadase _ Koi" , and then her mom said "Have a nice day you two and take care always"

When they reached the school to their classroom and during recess time Tadase and Amu eat recess together and talked to each other .

_ After Recess_

The next class then after an hour .

_ After Class_

The teacher gave them assignment for tomorrow then Tadase took Amu home and she thanked him "Thank you Tadase _ Koi"

"You're welcome my Amu _ Koi" and kiss her on the lips and he left Amu blushing while Amu was trying to answer math assignment but she don't understand it so she called Tadase to come over to help her with it , Tadase said " I'll be right over Amu _ Koi" then Amu waited and Tadase was there as he went to Amu's room and asked "Amu _ Koi what's the problem?"

Amu replied "Here our assignment in math , I don't understand it , so please help me" with pleading eyes so Tadase replied "Ok ,I'll teach you"

_ After 5 minutes of teaching_

Amu said " Wow! , thank you Tadase _Koi you're the best , I understand it now" "It was no problem Amu _ Koi , glad I could help" and winked at her , Amu blushed and said "Wow! That was easy , thank you so much for your help Tadase _ Koi"

And she kiss him on the lips and Tadase kiss her back .

And said "You're welcome my princess , anytime" and left so Amu was able to her assignment thanks to Tadase , she was able to do it .

_ The End_

Thank you for reading everyone !


	10. Chapter 10:Fairy tale Like Date

Chapter 10 : Fairytale Like Date

One sunny day Amu has been invited to a date , a fairytale like date by Tadase , Amu was dressed as a princess while Tadase was dressed as a prince ,

Amu waited for him until "Amu I'm here , sorry for the wait , Wow! You're so beautiful like a real princess" "Same to you Tadase you're so handsome like a real prince and thank you" "Thank you too and you're welcome" so they went to a fancy restaurant and ordered their meal .

Amu is looking at the menu to see what she wanted to eat , Tadase looked at Amu and said while laughing "You're so adorable , I love it when you're like that"

Amu blushed and hide her beet red face with the menu , after they eat their meal they ordered Ice cream as their dessert .

Tadase ordered two Ice cream flavors vanilla for him and chocolate for his princess Amu .

And after they finishing eating their frozen dessert ,

Tadase paid their meal and went back to the street .

Tadase take Amu home and as they came closer to their destination , he gave Amu bouquet of roses and went inside the house with Tadase , she was greeted by her parents and Ami "Welcome home Amu and Tadase thank you for walking Amu safe and sound" "Hello sis and big brother" and Amu and Tadase smiled , and said "Hello mom , dad , Ami" "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, Ami and is no problem anytime Mrs. Hinamori"

Amu wanted Tadase to be with her tonight so she asked her parents for permission then "Sure Amu you can" "Thanks mom and dad , love you" and she hugged them , and she and Tadase went up to her room and said " Hey Tadase , thank you for the roses and for tonight' "You're welcome Amu , I really want to do it special just for you my princess" and they kissed on the lips and they eat snacks then they went to Amu's room again to talk to each other . _ And after an hour _

They both yawned and went to sleep while embracing each other.

_ The End_


	11. Chapter 11: Tadase and Amu's Wish

Chapter 11 : Tadase and Amu's Wish

One cool night Amu was staring at the night sky and hoping it was warmer , Tadase saw her alone so he said " Hello , good evening Amu what are you doing here ? , Its cold out here"

Amu replied as she saw him " Oh Tadase , Its you" Tadase removed his coat and placed over Amu's shoulders and she gasped , and blushed at the same time.

Then they saw a shooting star and they wished on it " We hope our relationship with each other wil last forever or will never fade away and our feelings will go on forever" then Tadase asked Amu for dinner " Hey Amu , do you want to eat dinner together?" Amu replied "Sure Tadase , I'd love to" and she blushed when Tadase held her hand so they went to the restaurant and ordered their meal , Tadase is laughing because Amu have the most adorable face he ever seen then Amu laughed along with him as soon they began to eat , Tadase feed Amu then she blushed when she saw a spoonful of food , as she take the offer she did the same , they we're so sweet together un taking turns to feed each other then after their last meal .

Tadase ordered the Ice cream flavor they want Mine is Vanilla and chocolate for her please" so they ate their dessert and Tadase paid their meal then Tadase gave Amu bouquet of roses "Hey Amu this is for you my princess" and he kiss her cheek .

Amu blushed and said " Thank you Tadase you're so romantic , I love you" "As I love you Amu my love" and they kiss on the lips then Tadase took Amu home as they went closer .

They kiss again on the lips then to Amu's room on her bed they embraced and kiss on the lips once again as the kiss continue they said " I love you and goodnight" then they sleep together and embraced each other as Tadase caress Amu's forehead and said " Goodnight Amu my dear princess , I love you" as he kiss her forehead and lay down to sleep with her .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !


	12. Chapter 12 : Tadase to the Rescue

Chapter 12 : Tadase To The Rescue

One day Amu is walking alone with her charas Ran , Miki , Su and Dia on the street , she saw a girl crying because there are three men beating her because they want money and stuff .

So Amu in her cool and spicy tone she said "Hey you three leave her alone !" the three men replied "You want to be next young lady?!"

So the three men forget their victim and they came closer to Amu , they trying to raise her skirt and almost kiss her jaw line .

Until "Holy Crown!" Amu screamed "Tadase, Help !" then Tadase shouted at thr three men "You guys picking on two young ladies, stop and leave them alone!" then three men replied with fear in their eyes "We're sorry!" and they run away .

Amu and Rima thanked him for the quick rescue "Thank you Tadase" "Oh it's nothing Amu , Rima" while he placed his hand at the back of his head and "Thank you too Amu" Rima stated and then she said goodbyes to Amu and Tadase "Goodbye Amu , Tadase" and walked home Amu cried after on what happened to her "Amu are you ok? , are you hurt?" Tadase asked her then she replied Oh I'm just fine Tadase" but she's lying "Ok , I'll make it alright" "But how Tadase?" then Tadase lean closer to her and kiss her lips and kiss them sweetly and passionately , Amu copied his actions and kiss him back .

_ After the sweet moment_

Tadase then saw Amu smiling that's the good sign she's feeling better now then they go on a date together .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone ! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner Date

Chapter 13 : Dinner Date

One breezy cold night , Amu was invited to a dinner date by Tadase so Amu was dress in hot pink sleeveless gown and her pink X clip on her pigtails to complete the style .

_ After 5 minutes later_

Tadase waited for Amu until Amu showed up "Tadase" then Tadase saw Amu and her outfit for tonight , and said "Wow! She's so beautiful " he said through his mind and said "Hey Amu you're so beautiful tonight" Amu replied "Thanks Tadase" so Tadase escorted Amu to her seat in front of his seat then they ordered their meal Amu and Tadase's order are two fish fillet and two ice tea for drinks as they received their order they began to eat .

_ After the meal _

Tadase looked at Amu he is laughing and said in between laughs "You're so adorable Amu when you are like that" Amu blushed her face is all red then Tadase order again for their dessert 2 (two) Ice cream sundaes one vanilla and one chocolate .

_ After eating dessert_

Tadase paid for their meal and went to the park where nobody's there except for them , Tadase let Amu sit on the bench before himself so Amu sit down on the bench then Tadase raised Amu's head to look at him then he leaned closer to Amu and her heart can't stop beating so fast when she looked at him then Tadase's lips crashed hers , Tadase kiss Amu on the lips a kiss so sweet and loving , full of passion , Amu kiss him back .

They kiss so sweet and passionately then Tadase brought her home safe and sound , amu's mom and dad greeted them and Ami said "Welcome home big sis and big brother , good evening" Tadase replied "Good evening Ani . Mr. , Mrs. Hinamori" and Amu's parents said "Thank you Tadase for bringing her home" Tadase replied "It's always my pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori anytime" Amu took Tadase upstairs to her room on her bed she kiss Tadase on the lips he kiss her back then Amu let Tadase take a shower and gave her dad's old pajama set and after Amu took a shower and put her pajamas on and they sleep togrther .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone ! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Tadase goes to America

Chapter 14 : Tadase goes to America

One day Tadase and Kiseki planned to America to study medicine, but then Tadase pick up his phone and call Amu his girlfriend "Hello?" Amu asked "Amu it's me" Amu was surprised to hear Tadase's sweet voice on the phone "Tadase?" , "Yes Amu" he laughed then became serious "Um .. . Amu?" "Yes Tadase?" "Tomorrow I'm going to America to study medicine, I hope you'll understand Amu my princess" when Amu heard the news she cried and sad to know it

Then she tried to understand and said "Ok, I'll see you soon Tadase" Tadase replied "I'll see you soon Amu, love you and I always will love you" Amu said "I love you Tadase" and blow a kiss on the phone, then she blushed at the same time Tadase blushed too and he hung up, 2 hours later

Amu called her friends Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Nagihiko to come over at her house for company then after 2 minutes Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Nagihiko showed up and went to Amu's room Utau complimented Amu's room "Wow! Amu nice room" Amu said "Thanks Utau" "you're welcome"

"Amu – chii what's wrong, where's Tadase?" Amu replied and sighed "Tadase is going to America to study medicine" Utau said "Amu give him time you will see him again, so don't worry Amu his love for you will never change, I assure that believe me Amu" "Thanks Utau" Nagi agreed "She's right Amu – Chan" Yaya and Rima nodded

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice "Yo!" it was Kukai "and he as he looked at Amu and said "What's wrong Amu?" after she told the news about Tadase then Kukai said "don't worry he'll be back soon" he smirked and pat Amu's head in big brother mode

After a week in America to study medicine he came back to Japan and went to Amu's house to surprise her as Amu heard the doorbell rang and saw who it was she hugged him tight "Tadase" Tadase hugged her tightly back and said "Amu, I'm back" then Kiseki said "we're back commoners" they leaned in closer and kiss on the lips

Hope you like it everyone !


End file.
